This disclosure pertains to motorcycle engines. More particularly, this disclosure relates to V-style motorcycle engines and a modular intake manifold that may be used in connection with a variety of V-style engine sizes. In particular, the cylinder heads for a plurality of V-style engine sizes may each be formed to utilize the same intake manifold. In particular, a cylinder head for a respective engine size may have the dimension from the center of the cylinder bore to the manifold receiving port increased for each corresponding increase in engine size so the same intake manifold may be used for engines of various sizes.